Excepciones, de Princess Wrench
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: Rated M for CONTENIDO SEXUAL! sloadvierto. La vidaa se ha vuelto aburrida, y aun en n estado borracho, Yuffie seencuentra a si misma en los brazos de un cierto Turk. REFFIE


Excepciones, de Princess Wrench.

Notas de Autor: este fic tiene contenidos sexuales, por eso es rateado M. si no les gusta, no me incendies la casa. Te lo advierto!

Yuffie: ella no es dueña de Final Fantasy VII (abuchéenla) pertenece a Square Enix! :D

No había nada nuevo en la vida de Yuffie Kisaragi. El mundo había sido salvado, después sus amigos trataron de ayudar aéreas rurales, todo por la pobre gente inocente. Toda la materia había sido 'recibida' por Yuffie (bueno, una que otra) excepto por la negra y la blanca, pero Yuffie no se detendría de tener su precioso Mako-

Por mucho.

El hombre que ella amaba había desaparecido, después de salvar el mundo. Ella estaba clavada sola en su país nativo esperando que su querido Godo pateara al perro. No había nada interesante, era pacifico, si…

Pero aburrido.

Yuffie podía vivir con un cierto punto de paz, pero cuando empezaba a aburrir, la enervaba. Solo no era el modo de vivir, para ella. No podía soportarlo.

Un día, cuando Yuffie no podría decir si era lunes o miércoles, eran todos iguales, y realmente no importaba. Aun estaba aburrida, y e sentó en su piso de bar favorito, que se volteaba 360 grados completos.

Ella no recordaba cuando tomó su primer vaso del líquido claro, pero ella supo al momento que era un desperdicio, que un cierto chico entro al local, sentando en el piso a su lado.

Su vida no era aburrida, sabia Yuffie. Incluso después del incidente con el mundo, el chico estaba aun viviendo bien en su trabajo. Golpeando, asesinando, y secuestrando. Eso solía hacer, antes que ShinRa decidiera cooperar para ayudar al mundo, pues ellos eran parcialmente (digamos 100 por ciento) culpables porque el mundo casi se acaba.

Pero aun; su vida no era aburrida, y el estaba en sus 30's.

Ella solo estaba en sus veintes, y se sentía como si hubiera retirado.

El tipo se volteo hacia Yuffie, con sus ojos Mako brillando, con labios rosas volviéndose una sonrisa maliciosa. El pelo rojo estaba corto y parado arriba, terminando con una larga cola de caballo en la espalda, más larga con el tiempo que había pasado.

"hey" la silaba era corta, y el rápido cubrió su boca con un aso de whisky, mientras sus ojos miraban el tono de su piel hasta que estaba cubierta de ropa. Yuffie cruzo sus piernas, sintiendo repentinamente un escalofrío a través de su cuerpo, como sintió que sus ojos se quedaban en su cuerpo.

Ella no era tan exuberante como había sido Tifa, y no tenía el look angelical de Aeris. Ella era solo una delgada y arruinada, molestosa princesa ninja, quien solo quería probar que no iba a ser la misma que cada princesa wutaiana.

"Hey" ella fingió, deseando que su tono de voz infantil solo muriera. Ella nunca sería respetada por sus 'amigos' por actuar como una niña. Cid pensaba en ella como una hija pegada en su adolescencia y el… el solo deseaba que ella creciera, desde que estaba cansado de amar a una chica que estaba pegada en su imaginación. Tifa no tenia problemas con eso, pensaba Yuffie, hasta que la escucho una noche hablando con Cloud acerca de cómo ella solo era una niñita, quien vivía en su mente, para llevarse el dolor lejos.

Como si tifa entendiera el dolor de Yuffie…

El silencio llenó el bar, como si hubiera solo tres de ellos en el cuarto. El barman, el, y ella. Las miradas secretas que se dieron entre ellos entre tragos se volvieron un pequeño juego, con cada uno de ellos queriendo perderlo. El carraspeó, como si fuera a perder la atención del vaso vacío frente a él.

Yuffie se volteo a mirar al pelirrojo, quien inclino la cabeza, y se movió para rellenar el vaso. Entonces sus ojos esmeraldas cayeron en los de ella, y sonrió.

"¿Qué quieres, Reno?" Yuffie no pudo esconder la curiosidad en su voz. El cabeza roja, Reno, sonrió y engancho su dedo en el mentón de ella.

"llamaste a un amigo, para hacer tu vida más interesante, y estoy aquí para ayudar," le respondió. Los ojos de Yuffie se hicieron sospechosos, mientras en su estado de embriaguez trato de recordar un estado de excitación que podría estar en su memoria. No había modo de decir a alguien que hiciera su vida más interesante, pero el recuerdo de una noche con borrachera con Elena vino su mente…

"Estúpida perra," Yuffie murmuro, girando su asiento para mirarla muralla en vez de el pelirrojo quien la miraba decidido. "Ella no dijo nada mas, o si?"

"Me dijo que no te hiriera" sus labios estaban cerca de su piel, la joven ninja salto, sobresaltada. El rio por lo bajo, y se acercó my cerca de ella. "Le dije que no lo haría, a menos que fueras traviesa como para eso."

"¿Porqué podrías pensar que te diré por qué osas soy traviesa?" no salió como ella quería que fuera, pero como sea que ella entendiera…

"Imagina toda la mierda que sucedería si tus amigos te encuentran y saben que has empezado a flirtear con Reno, este increíble y guapo mal chico. Ya sabes que lo amas, yeah" su dedo índice trazo línea de su mejilla, y sus labios. "Te gusto, y puedo hacerte my poco aburrida. Es una ganancia para ti, y bien, me gustaría ver las caras de tus amigos, sería un premio para mí también. "

Como sea, en su estado de embriaguez, Yuffie considero que era una muy buena idea. Su aburrida vida podría ser mejor con un nov- er, amante. Entonces pensamientos de El vinieron a 

su mente, y ella supo que no podría arriesgarse. No podía perderlo por Reno. No importa cuan ilustrativa su vida se había vuelto, el era el único que quería ver en su vida. Aburrida o no.

Antes que Yuffie pudiera declinar, sintió suaves labios rosa presionados contra los suyos. Estaban abiertos, llenos de lujuria en esa forma adictiva que uno sólo no puede empujar lejos. Su cuerpo pareció remecerse vivo, sus brazos fueron detrás de su cuello, acercándolo mas a su cuerpo.

Ellos se separaron, para tomar un profundo respiración, mientras ella trataba de aquietar su corazón. "No te quiero en mi vida mañana, Reno." Su voz estaba sobria, y el pelirrojo subió una ceja. "creo… solo esta noche… olvidemos sobre ellos."

Ella lo puso en algún rincón de su mente, como el Turk la empujo fuera del bar, doblando después en las calles. Las luces iluminaban la escena, así como la música se introducía en sus pechos. '¿Cuándo abrió el club?' Yuffie pensó. 'se suponía que abría en un mes…' nunca se le ocurrió a la princesa ni paso por su solitaria cabeza que el mes había pasado tan rápido.

Estaban rodeados por una multitud que ellos no conocían y que nunca lo harían. Sus cuerpos estaban juntos por las caderas cuando empezaron a mecerse por la música. El pelirrojo bajo sus manos por su estómago, sintiendo la suavidad de las caderas y muslos. Un suave quejido salió de la persona más joven con una sonrisa de sabelotodo. La mano de ella rozo la pierna de él, escalando su cuero, lleno de necesidad.

El la beso de nuevo, pero esta vez Yuffie estaba más preparada. Ellos lucharon por dominio con sus lenguas, antes que Yuffie cayera en su estremecedor toque. Sus manos hicieron temblar su cuello, sus brazos, donde estuvieron a centímetros de sus ignorados pechos. Yuffie gimoteó, deseando que la tocara en todos lados, e imaginó que era el hombre esperando en Edge por ella.

Reno mordió su cuello, sutilmente. Yuffie no pudo soportarlo. El se volvió un pensamiento sin importancia en algún lugar de su cerebro. Esto era demasiado electrificante para pensar en ello. Ella lo miro y le sonrió, mordisqueando pedazos de piel en su pecho. El gimió, empujándola por sus muñecas lejos de su pecho marcado. "A mi lugar. Ahora.' El respiraba duramente, como ella asintió, dejándose guiar afuera.

Reno estaba quedándose en un pequeño apartamento, de tal suerte que estaba a diez segundos de carrera dese el club. Ellos estaban besándose en la puerta, después del portazo para cerrarla, y ponerle llave. Yuffie tenía su cinturón desatado, y Reno le quito la playera. "Tú sabes que no saldrás de esta tan fácilmente"

Yuffie asintió. "no me importa". Era todo lo que Reno necesitaba oír y empujo la ninja a la cama, bajo el. El gimió de placer cundo sintió sus manos tocando y haciendo cosquillas y apretando todas sus puntos débiles. Ella se retorció y jadeo, sintiendo sus labios por su cuello, y aéreas que empezaban a ser expuestas.

El no estaba acostumbrado a tener una chica como ella bajo el. Usualmente las chicas eran extravagantes, casi exóticas, que sabían que hacer exactamente para hacerlo gemir como una prostituta de dos centavos. Esto era diferente, pensó. Esta chica n era el tipo que sabe que la 

dejara al acabar, y ella no era del tipo que piensa que se quedará por siempre. Demonios, ella había prometido solo esta noche.

--

Su mente estaba parpadeando en pensamientos sobre Cloud, Vincent y Reno… Ella no podía evitarse preguntar que iba a pasar después de todo esto. Sus manos estaban tocando bajo su ropa interior de niño, presionando sus glúteos. Ella jadeo sintiendo su dedo yendo abajo y dentro de su abertura. Rodo su cabeza al lado, ella empezó a respirar lento, tratando de no gemir como Reno queria.

Sintiendo su interior, Reno empezó a sentir una tensión en sus pantalones. Ella estaba tan caliente, y húmeda. Suavemente apretada, pero no demasiado, u n travieso pensamiento de la ninja jugando consigo misma vino su mente.

Yuffie se saco toda su ropa, exponiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Reno tenía que perder el contacto con su calor para seguir. Yuffie miro su miembro, y se sintió poner más caliente. Era grande, y parecía más largo de lo que la ninja había tenido alguna vez entre su piernas.

Reno miro a la joven ninja extenderse por su cama. Sus rodillas curvadas, suavemente separadas, de modo que el podía ver done su dedo habían estado. No preocupándose de lo que ella pensaba, el se movió hacia ella, a sus labios.

Yuffie jadeo, sorprendida por el repentino movimiento. Entonces sentir la experta lengua viajando abajo a su garganta, la joven princesa no pudo sino gemir. El sonido viniendo través de su garganta hizo que Reno temblara, mientras continuaba saboreando con una mojada habilidad.

"Reno," ella respiro, mirándolo regresar para dejarla respirar bien hondo. "Fuck me."

"No es ese el plan?" el sonrió, como Yuffie lo golpeo en el hombro. El sentir la sensación hizo a Yuffie fruncir el ceño, pero sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo, mientras se alistaba para ella. Esto es, Yuffie se dio a sí misma. Vas a tener a Reno en ti, y te gustará (porque bueno, es Reno. ¿Cómo puede no gustarte?) Y Yuffie supo que ella tendría que vivir con cualquier consecuencia que esto tuviera.

El apretó entre los pliegues de sus labios. Yuffie sonrió y jadeo cuando trató de hacerse cómodo. Estaba caliente, y estaba apretado, ella concluyo cuando él empezó lentamente ir a los movimientos. Su cuerpo manifestó un poco de dolor, cuando empezó a ir ms rápido, y ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Gruñendo al tratar de darle a Yuffie placer (cosa que estaba euro de estar dando, considerando su gemido y el jadeo de su nombre) Reno se pregunto si esta sería la única vez. No había sentido esto antes, teniendo sexo. Usualmente era muy insulso, y la chica había estado demasiado apretada o perdida. Pero Yuffie era perfecta. Ella sabia genial, y era como el candado perdido de u llave.

Yuffie no podía recordar sentir esta sensación de buen sexo. Seguro, el chico era bueno, ero Reno era genial. El primer chico era demasiado tímido y avergonzado sobre lo que había que 

hacer y los oros iban demasiado rápido, y nunca la dejaban terminar. Reno, en cambio… Reno era bueno, y su ritmo era sorprendentemente genial. El estaba apurando el rimo, con la intensidad de querer sentir más llego entre ellos. Se sentía como si hubiera tanto más por explorar, y el estaba buscando aun, siguiendo el camino.

El era perfecto. Ella no quería que esta fuera la última vez…

"Ah! Reno!" Yuffie apretó sus piernas, apretando a Reno, empujándolo aun más cerca de ella, saliéndose del ritmo que el estaba llevando. El estaba gruñendo, murmurando su nombre con un juramento. "Gaia, I love-"

"Ah!" Reno ejecuto, sintiéndose irse dentro de ella.

Ella había alcanzado el punto también, gritando y gimiendo todo lo alto de sus pulmones.

Mirando en los ojos de Reno, Yuffie beso el sudado Turk. 'Maldición' ella murmuro.

"Wow" el respiro, mirando en sus ojos violetas. "Wow, niña. no sabía que fueras tan genial"

Yuffie hizo un mohín al escuchar el mote. "Creo que esto debiera ser suficiente experiencia para mostrarte que no soy una niña."

Ella estaba en lo cierto. Reno asintió. "Por supuesto. Como poder olvidarlo. Así que, te irás o te quedarás por la noche?"

El realmente nunca había tenido una chica que se quedara con él tras el sexo. Usualmente él o ella debían irse. Yuffie era una excepción, pensó. Como él era para ella.

Reno la abrazo, dejando el ventilador prendido para enfriar el caliente desorden que eran. Había siempre una primera vez para todo, y cuando Reno se envolvió a si mismo en torno a Yuffie, se dio cuenta que calaban perfectamente. Como una llave y u candado.

Era muy malo que ella lo amara a EL.

--

En la mañana, ellos partieron en diferentes caminos, pero un beso cambiado por la Ninja, el Turk supo que la quería de nuevo. Pronto.

La ninja supo que lo quería otra vez, desde que no era una heroína, tenía algún tiempo, y se podían hacer excepciones.

Notasdel taductor: Espero que es haya gustado. Si es asi, dejen rewiews, selos traduciré y enviare la autora original.


End file.
